Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 9: Normal and Power Again
Later that day, everyone gathered around in the front hallway, while Rouge stood in front of them, holding a pointer, while Tiger stood next to him. Their planning to clean the castle to make it perfect for Emily, Becca and Sora. "All right, then. Now you know why you're all here," said Rouge, "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or corpse bride," Rouge chuckled, "Or corpse bride." Everyone was staring at her, thinking that she's a moron. Rouge sighed, "Right," Rapunzel and Ariel pushed the rolling table next to Rouge, with a rose, in the jar on top, "May I remind you?" said Rouge and began using the pointer, tapping the jar hard which will cause to break, while the servants gasped "If the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!" Rapunzel ad Ariel pushed the table away, quiciky. "Now, you all know your assignments? Have of you to the East Wing, half of you to the West Wing, and the rest of you, come with me," said Rouge, but the people and animals walked off, followed by Tiger, and accidentally shoved Rouge to the front step, until Katara, Terrence, Rouge, Ansem and Cosmos rushed to him. "Lighten up, Rouge," said Katara, as she help Rouge up. "Yeah, let nature take its course," said Ansem. "Come on, it's obvious that there's a spark between them," Katara added. "Yes, I know, but I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little," Rouge and the others walked to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they must fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to be normal and have powers again." "Ah, normal again," Katara sighed. "And powers again," said Cosmos. "Yes, think what that means," Rouge added. Katara: I'll be cooking again Be good looking again Katara wrapped his arms around Terrence, Ansem and Cosmos. With some handsomes boys on each arm When I'm normal again Only noraml again Poised and polish And gleaming with charm Katara hugged Terrence and nuzzled her cheek. I'll be courting again Chic and sporting again Ansem and Cosmos: Which should cause several wives and husbands alarm Katara: I'll hope down off the shelf And tout de suite, be myself Katara, Ansem, Cosmos and Rouge: We can't wait to be human again In Sora's room Runo Misaki, Ben Tennyson, Dan Kuso and Julie Yamanato were cleaning, until they danced. Runo, Ben, Dan and Julie: When we're normal again And have powers again When we're useless and weaklings no more When we're normal again And have powers again Dudley sat on the dresser. Dudley: Aw man, won't it all be so neat I'll wear lipstick and rouge And my powers will be huge While easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my perfect normal again Back at the stables. Ansem, Cosmos and Rouge: When we're normal again And have powers again When the world once more starts making sense Rouge walked inside, where Katara is washing Rapidash. Rouge: I'll unwind for a change Katara: Really? Thatwould be strange Rouge was getting streamed. Rouge: Can't help it if I'm t-t-tense? Rouge calms down. In a shack by the sea I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Rouge threw a towel at Katara, which made him angry, until she had a devilish idea. Far from fools made of wax I'll get down with brass tacks Katara used the towel and whipped Rouge. And RELAX! Servants: I'm normal gain Later, the servants are cleaning Emily's room, while Tiger passed all the rags. So sweep and dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now… Shine up the brass on the door Sakura Haruno cleaned the brass door knob. Alert the dust pail and broom Aurora swept the dust with a broom and a dust pail. If it all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now! While Draculaura and Lagoona rolled up the carpet, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla came to the window. Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla: Open the shutters and let in some air The boys opened the curtains, while Ansem and Cosmos told Ariel and Rapunzel where to put certain items. Ansem and Cosmos: Put these here and put those over there Ariel and Rapunzel did, while Jasmine and Esmeralda swept some more dust towards the window. Servants: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away The dust fell out of the window and landed on Rouge, who has instructing Peach, Daisy and Rosalina, holding snow shovels. Meanwhile all the servants are mopping and sweeping in the ballroom, still singing. We'll be normal again And have powers again When the boy finally sets us all free Cheeks will bloom again We're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are shining the armor hallway and suits, while Tiger walked past them. We'll be dancing again Holidaying again And we're praying it's A.S.A.P. Tiger went over the chair and saw Hare, lovely, until Tiger chased him all the way to the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt. When we cast off this pall And we're stand straight an walk tall The servants chase Tiger and Hare out of the ballroom. And we're finally be normal again Back at the library,Sora, Becca and Emily sat at the table, as she read Romeo & Juliet, while Emily watched her, smiling and his eyes half closed. "For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Sora finished and closed the book. Emily let out a sigh, until she sat up, "Could you read it again?" "Here, you can read it," Sora handed the book to Emily, but she was nervous. "Okay…" Emily opened the book and looked at the writing. Jake sighed sadly, "I can't." "You mean you never learned?" Sora asked. "Well, I did, but just a little. It's been so long," said Emily. "Well, I'll help you with that," said Sora, while she turned the pages to the beginning, "Let's start here." "Okay," Emily smiled, "Twoe?" "Two," Sora corrected. "Okay, two" added Becca. "Two, I knew that," Emily began to read carefully. Outside, the servants cleaned everything, including the windows. We'll be dancing again We'll be twirling again We'll be whirling around with such ease In the garden, Rouge acted as a traffic signal, until Amy Rose ran over Rouge by a wheelbarrow, by accident. When we're normal again And have powers again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes Pebble Flintstone planted more plants, while Bam-Bam Rumble trimmed bush plants, making animals. We'll be floating again We'll be gliding again Stepping, striding As fine as you please After the yard work was finished, Rouge put a sign that says, 'don't step on grass,' while Katara turned the water valve, making the fountain turned on. Like an angel always does Rouge turned the valve, as well. I'll be older and wise All of the servants, including Dudley, stood in front of the fountain, singing the last song. On that glories day We'll shout hip-hip hooray And we're all normal… Dudley popped out of the seventh story window and stood in the balcony. Dudley: AGAIN! He jumped and fell toward the fountain. The servants looked up and ran out of her way, but Katara, Rouge bumped into each other. Dudley made a big splash, causing all the servants to get wet. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions